Red Hot & Blue Love
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Goes with my fic 'Affair of the Heart'...with Tugger retired and mated to Bombalurina, his flirting days over...a new Tom has taken over Tugger's role, in his own way...doesn't mean he's any less popular though :D T to be safe, Song-Fic.Better than sounds


A request for r1y2r3e4s…a weird one too…this was so hard for me to write, it felt so wrong…but alright…this fic actually does go with one of the series, it goes with Affair of the Heart…the others are Don't talk to Strangers, Motel Eyes, Affair of the Heart and Jessie's girl.

I don't own Cats…and if you don't like this, tell me why and don't just say you don't like it…cause that annoys me…anywho…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Cori walked through the yard, smirking slightly. Somehow, when Tugger and Bombalurina had become mates, he had become the yard flirt…the new Tugger basically…just without the screaming kittens, of which he was thankful. He winked at Alonzo as he walked past. Alonzo grinned.

_When we talk it`s a thriller, baby __  
__It`s like walking on a tightrope line __  
__When we spark it`s electric, baby __  
__Like the crackle from a neon sign __  
__What you doin`, baby, come on over tonight __  
__(yeah, yeah, yeah) __  
__We`ll have the joint jumpin` __  
__We`ll be doin`, doin`, doin, alright_

Cori walked into his den. Tantomile had made him get his own den, she couldn't take the seemingly endless stream of Queens and Toms walking in and using him like that. Cori looked over his shoulder, a teasing smile on his face as he looked at Alonzo, who purred and nuzzled his neck.

___Red Hot & Blue Love (hot & blue love) _  
_Red Hot & Blue Love (hot & blue love)_  
_Whatever you`re thinking of _  
_You can do it, do it, do it _  
_Well, Red Hot & Blue Love (hot & blue love)_

He and Tugger were alike in some ways…but different in a fair few ways. While Tugger was all out there and would actually tell the one he wanted, exactly what he wanted to do with them…Cori was more subtle, more about the seduction…he still had a fair few Jellicles after him as well.

___Well, I`ve got it all planned on the other hand  
__If you like it like that _  
_When we touch, there`s a shock baby _  
_Like the static from a pylon _  
_When we love I`m on a rocket baby _  
_Running up and down your nylons _  
_What you doin`, baby, come on over tonight _  
_(well, well, well) _  
_We`ll have the joint jumpin` _  
_We`ll be doin`, doin`, doin, alright_

A few were shocked when they found out Cori was the new…subtle version of Tugger, but they couldn't really complain. At least with Cori, he was more secretive, unlike Tugger who would be all hip rolling and bragging about who he was with the night before. It didn't stop a lot of Jellicles going to Cori though.

Alonzo had Cori pressed against the wall, nuzzling at his neck as Cori purred. Alonzo's paws slipped and Cori grabbed them, giving him a cheeky grin.

"Not yet," Cori whispered in Alonzo's ear, making Alonzo shudder.

___Red Hot & Blue Love (hot & blue love)__  
__Red Hot & Blue Love (hot & blue love)__  
__Whatever you`re thinking of __  
__You can do it, do it, do it __  
__Well, Red Hot & Blue Love (hot & blue love)__  
__Well I take it when I want it __  
__And I really want it now __  
__Red Hot & Blue Love (hot & blue love)__  
__Red Hot & Blue Love (hot & blue love)__  
__Whatever you`re thinking of __  
__You can do it, do it, do it __  
__Well, Red Hot & Blue Love (hot & blue love)__  
__Well you know that I take it when I want it __  
__And I want it tonight, tonight_

Cori lay on his stomach on the tyre.

"Enjoying your new playmates?"

"Aw, are you jealous, Tugger?" Cori asked, grinning, as he looked at his friend. Tugger laughed.

"No, Cori, I'm not…I do miss you occasionally though," Tugger whispered, winking. Cori flicked his tail against Tugger's arm.

"Well, you're mated now…and I'd rather not risk Bombalurina's wrath," Cori laughed. Cori perched his chin on his paws, looking over the yard.

"Still have your fan-club?" Cori asked Tugger. Tugger sighed.

"Unfortunately," Tugger muttered. Cori laughed. "Cetty is so jealous, she's trying to claim me as her own…she's just short of peeing on me to mark me as her own," Cori laughed loudly, making everyone look at him. Cori caught Cassandra's eye. She winked at him seductively.

"I think you're being called," Tugger grinned.

"Hm…I guess so," Cori said, rolling onto his back.

"You're not going to go?" Tugger asked, grinning. Cori was so much like him.

"Not yet," They sat there for a while before Tugger was called by Bombalurina. Cori swung around, slipping off the tyre and walking across the yard, towards his den. Cassandra saw him and followed. Cori saw Alonzo walking towards his den as well.

Well, that should be fun…he had seen them fight over him before.

_"__Red Hot & Blue Love,__" _Cori sung under his breath, grinning at both of the Jellicles.

_"__Whatever you`re thinking of, you can do it, do it, do it,__" _Cori laughed quietly as he walked into his den.

Life wasn't that bad.

_End._

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

That was pure awkward for me to write.

Song is Red Hot & Blue Love by Rick Springfield.

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


End file.
